


Sweet Dreaming

by solemnwar



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, like really short, saccharine as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Sometimes you just need someone to chase the nightmares away.(+Other ficlets as they come about).





	1. Chapter 1

            Sleeping with Samuels was a lot more comfortable than one would think sleeping with a synthetic would be, but Amanda Ripley could think of no other way to spend her nights, not anymore.

            He was very quiet and not prone to fidgety movements during the night, and best of all: he did not snore. Although he said she did, which was obviously nonsense, so she ignored him. But better than all that was his form at her back, his arms gently surrounding her and holding her close to him, warmth radiating and very much welcome when the heating failed _again_.

            She wasn’t entirely certain if he actually _slept_ , per se, as she never remembered to ask him, but he never seemed to mind joining her when she finally went to sleep, often at his insistence, saying something about healthy bodies requiring x amount of hours of sleep, blah blah. It was cute, how much he worried about her health, like she hadn’t survived so much worse.

            Amanda shuddered slightly as the unwelcome memories of Sevastopol station crept into her mind like burglars in the night. Scared assholes trying to kill her, murderous robots trying to kill her, a freakish alien creature trying to kill her, explosions and death and—

            Samuels’ arms tightened around her slightly, a reassuring pressure— _I’m here, you’re safe, nothing can hurt you_ _—_ as he murmured soft reassurances into her ear, stroking her hair.

            There were nights she would stay awake, terrified that if she fell asleep, come morning he would no longer be there, a delusion thought up by her broken mind as a shield against the horrors that had been wrought against her. But he never disappeared; she would always awake to see his gentle face and the scent of him crowding into her nose, pleasant and male and yet subtly _something else_ , all combining to be the synthetic she...

            Lulled to sleep by warmth and soft words, the little thought drifted away as Amanda descended into the dark of dreams as Samuels watched over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this originally to Tumblr aaages ago and didn't intend to post it here, because it's _incredibly short_ , but Tumblr sucks to find stuff in so HERE WE ARE.
> 
> Hopefully this'll take the edge off of Before the Dawn ;w;


	2. First Kiss

            Samuels re-read the same sentence over and over again, unable to concentrate on the words of Company documents, not with the perfect distraction sitting less than a foot away from him. He really needed to get his work done, and he tried to read the words again, but his traitorous eyes instead slid up and to the side to watch the young woman work.

            He wasn’t entirely certain what she’d brought home to work on, but whatever it was had had Amanda Ripley’s rapt attention since she’d sat down, turning it around, poking at it with wire cutters and screwdrivers and all manner of tools. She’d barely even managed to give him a quick “Hey Samuels” before being absorbed in her work.

            _Like you should be_ , he chided himself, but his eyes didn’t go back to the sheaf of documents in his hands. Instead they lingered on the furrow of concentration between her brows, moving along high, elegant cheekbones to the stubborn set of her jaw, all the little things that added up to Amanda. He wasn’t entirely certain when he’d stopped seeing her as a friend, and instead something potentially... _more_ , but it had happened, and it had been rather distressing for him. Synthetics weren’t really supposed to do things like fall in love, after all.

            He sighed softly, laying the papers on his lap and resting his chin on his hand. No use trying to work now, he supposed. It wasn’t like he needed all that much rest; he could work through the night after she’d retired to bed. He would probably have to prod her in that direction, as usual; she kept appalling hours if left to her own devices.

             Strands of brown hair had escaped her ponytail and clung to her face, unnoticed in her preoccupation with her contraption. He itched to move it out of her face, to touch the smooth strands and the soft skin of her cheek, things a synthetic shouldn’t be thinking about but he did anyways.

            _I want her to focus on me as much as she does her projects_ , he thought. It wouldn’t happen, of course. True, she treated him better than most did when they found out he was a synthetic, but anything more than friendship? Completely illogical.

            Still...

            “Ripley,” he said softly, the name out of his mouth before he realised he was even saying it. What was he even going to say? But she didn’t so much as twitch at her name, completely focused on the mysterious bit of machinery. “Ripley,” he repeated, a little louder, but there was still no response from her. What on Earth could be so interesting that she couldn’t hear him?

            Samuels’ hand reached out, gently brushing the hair clinging to her cheek behind her ear. “ _Amanda._ ”

            She looked up, and with their respective positions her face was only a few inches from his own. “What?” she asked, brow crinkling.

            It didn’t take much. Just a slight turn of the head and leaning forward slightly, and his lips pressed softly against hers, a light kiss that was over almost as soon as it began. He pulled back, and Amanda’s eyes were wide with shock, her entire face going red.

            And then the bits of programming caught up to what he had just done, and he was _mortified_. What had he been thinking, doing that?! “I...” For once, at a loss for words; what could he even say? He had completely overstepped his bounds! “I’m so sorry, Ripley,” he said, sitting rigidly upright, putting in just a little bit of extra distance between them. “I don’t know what I was—”

            Amanda put her hand on his knee, leveraging herself up to meet his height and planted her own kiss on him— much firmer, and a little longer, and when she pulled away he found himself wanting more. “Don’t apologise,” she said firmly, although any sort of authority in her tone was somewhat lessened by the fact she was still completely red (even down to her neck, he noticed). “Unless it’s for taking so damn long.”

            He blinked at her. “Pardon?”

            Somehow, she managed to get even redder. “Well... you... I’ve... uhm.” She cleared her throat nervously. “I’ve wanted you to do that for a while now,” she mumbled, her fingers digging into the fabric of his pants.

            “Oh,” he said, and while he didn’t blush, he certainly felt like he was getting rather hot. “Well, I’ll try not to disappoint you in the future.”

            Amanda snorted, then laughed, her whole face lighting up in a way he rarely saw as she threw her arms around him and hugged him. _And it’s because of me._ It was a heartening thought. Absolutely illogical, the entire scene... but then, humans were very illogical, weren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short I put on tumblr ages back. This one is also disgustingly saccharine please stop me.


End file.
